A Terrifying Escort
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Kinoshita is the only escort who can get on Saeki's nerves and it turns out Saeki is really scary when mad.


Anonymous requested: Idk why but I'd like to see how Kinoshita gets brutally murdered multiple times by Saeki

 **Admin Notes:** Oh gosh! I had a little _too_ much fun with this prompt! I feel pretty bad for putting Kinoshita through all this… -Admin Hirahara

Most escorts knew that although Saeki was a person with a lot of patience and kindness, he was very scary when angered or pushed over the line. Most tried to keep off his bad side, in fear of being shot by the icy eyed escort. Most. Kinoshita was one of those people that seemed to crave this sort of attention from the shooter.

The first time Saeki lost one of his bullets to the emerald eyed man was when he came stumbling back from a mission, drunk. Although drinking on the job was usually frowned upon, Kinoshita had convinced the lieutenant colonel that no, he had not drunk before going to capture a demon, and yes, he made sure the demon was actually caught before getting drunk. All his words went down the drain the moment said demon burst through the headquarters, still on pretty high energy and trying to destroy the place. It took both Tanizaki and Saeki to chase it down. Three destroyed rooms later, it was cornered and banished.

That night, Saeki was not happy. Not only had the demon caused havoc in the headquarters, but Rokkaku had a lot of explaining to do as to how the situation even began. The icy eyed man promised to discipline the offender immediately by casually walking up to Kinoshita, passed out on the couch, and shooting him right between the eyes with a Type 26 Revolver. The agony of having his brains blown out wasn't something Kinoshita easily forgotten.

Until the second time he messed up a mission. This time, he swore that he did not drink before the mission. He _did not_ actually drink before the mission; he drank during the mission. It wasn't entirely his fault that the deceased one had managed to get away, but it was his fault that he assumed alcohol would make him faster so he could catch up to it. This time, Tanizaki and Kirishima had to clean up the mess. Although the chaos was well contained, there would still be punishment. Saeki shot two Type 94 Pistol bullets into Kinoshita's eyes that night.

One would think that the poor man would have learned his lesson by then. But no, the pain could only last for some time. The third time something went wrong was when Kinoshita said that there was no alcohol involved the entire mission. He was right; the problem came after the mission was over. He drank a bit too much after a successful mission, and was dragged back to headquarters by Hirahara and Tagami, who found him passed out in the streets. Being that Saeki's temper with the man was already too short, he stuck a .22 Caliber in his mouth and shot until all his anger was out. Kinoshita's jaw would never quite recover the same way again.

By then, the other escorts knew to stay away from Saeki when the caped escort came down the hall, asking in a chilling voice for the location of Kinoshita. So the fourth time was a bit trickier to clarify. No, Kinoshita promised, there was no drinking involved before, during, or even after the mission. The problem came, surprisingly, when the man was completely sober, and had a day off.

"Saeki! I need to tell you something!" The emerald eyed man waved, running to the lieutenant colonel with haste. "It's really, _really_ , important!"

"What is it, Kinoshita?" Saeki asked, feeling his temper rising only slightly.

"I've been thinking for a really long time about this, so I think I worked it out!" Kinoshita declared. "You know how you are always so serious? I know why!"

"Why is that, do you think?" Saeki asked with some frustration. _If you'd just stop getting drunk all the time…_

 _"_ You need to relax more! Come drinking with me tonight!" Kinoshita announced. That was the last straw for the icy eyed man. He had swore that if he heard 'drinking' one more time from the man in front of him, he'd do something rash.

Kirishima found Kinoshita that evening bleeding on the stairs, and without a question asked, dragged him up to his bed and did his best to cover up the bullet holes riddling his body. The dying (but not really) man only smiled a little and did his best to explain why his guts were seeping out of a huge hole in his stomach.


End file.
